(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses that the input end of the manpower input device is driven by both or one of the human hand or foot in the bidirectional positive or reverse rotating direction, and it is through the output end of the manpower input device to operate the bidirectional different speed ratio output via the bidirectional different speed ratio speed change device for driving the loading wheel train, wherein the present invention is applied in foot pedal or hand swing vehicles, or both or one of the bidirectional rotating foot pedal and hand swing manual driven vehicles, or applied in the foot pedal or hand swing sports devices, or both or one of the bidirectional rotating foot pedal or hand swing manual driven sports devices, or applied in both or one of the foot pedal or hand swing driven devices such as fluid pump, or fan or power generator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
We all know that constant directional foot pedaling requires the periodic and constant use of relevant muscles and joints, i.e. partial muscles and joints of the pedaler's limbs are constantly under force application and stressing conditions, while the other part of muscles and joints are constantly under no force application or non-stressing conditions, therefore, as a whole, the bearing of the human body is uneven to easily get tired and cause sports injuries.